


Full of Surprises

by Areum113



Series: A Darker Twist [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punk Percy Jackson, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areum113/pseuds/Areum113
Summary: After the Giant War, after falling into Tartarus together no one expected Percy and Annabeth to break up. The Seven weren't expecting to see Percy the hero of Olympus get a tattoo, with some piercings on the side. And Nico wouldn't have taken Percy for a stoner.Then again Percy was full of surprises.For Nico, Percy would always be his type. He just doesn't stand a chance with Percy, no way he would want him. Then again there were many unexpected things happening.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: A Darker Twist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128
Collections: Read Again They Were Good (clayrin)





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and English isn't my first language, feel free to comment on any mistakes I've made in a nice and constructive way. And yes I can only do bad titles. ;-;

Nico wouldn't have taken Percy for a stoner. Then again Percy was full of surprises. After the Giant War, after falling into Tartarus _together_ no one expected Percy and Annabeth to break up. They said they were better off as friends, they loved each other, just not in a romantic way. They said nothing more and kept hanging out as best friends until they left for their respective high schools in Manhattan for their junior year. Somebody said they saw Annabeth kissing a son of Apollo somewhere and someone said she kissed a daughter of Hecate. No one had proof, the son of Apollo swore he didn't kiss her. There were rumors about Percy too, bigger and wilder ones. There were whispers about Percy fucking around with a bunch of guys before he left. Allegedly some son of Aphrodite had a party - _orgy-_ before Percy left. Percy was said to be on of the ten or so guys that attended. Nobody talked about an orgy in camp of course, lest they incurred Chiron's wrath and were doomed to doing the dishes. So nobody, especially those who attended said anything. Someone said that they saw Percy taking the Stolls into his cabin after curfew but Stolls just laughed and said that they could've done anything. 

When Nico was invited to Percy's birthday party in his family apartment, Nico wasn't expecting to see ink on pale skin. Sometime between cutting the cake and an intense Monopoly game Percy stretched and his t-shirt pulled up to reveal sizeable tattoo of Medusa's head in black and grey o his side. It drew the attention of others as well and brought many questions. He said it was new, done just after returning from camp, hence it was so saturated and crisp with the lines, and no, they couldn't touch it because it hadn't healed yet. Nico wanted to more than just touch, but his crush, his love had to become a thing of the past, fantasizing about licking Percy's tattoo and tasting his skin would be a step in another direction. While no one else seemed to notice, Nico saw a few black, less saturated making blurry shapes that just peeked above the waistband of Percy's low-slung jeans. _A tattoo inked so low on his navel..._ Nico couldn't make out what it was as it was mostly obscured by clothes and thinking about it would only lead to thinking about even lower parts of the older demigod's body. Forbidden thoughts. Since Percy didn't show those and nobody else seemed to ask or notice them Nico kept quiet.

Around Halloween Nico dropped by Jackson's place for Sally's dinner. Only Annabeth and Grover seemed to be there besides him and Percy just said gathering everyone from all over the country for a dinner when there was no holiday would be hard, the dinner wasn't a big celebration, they were just going to eat and watch some horror movies. Nico didn't pay much attention to the hoops in his ears or that one stud in his right helix. No one else seemed to mind them and Percy's messy hair covered them from sight mostly. No one else seemed to mind them in the room, it probably wasn’t news to them Nico guessed. Percy disappeared to his room for a bit before the movies, and when he came back there was a faint smell that Nico could identify but not figure out on him. Grover with his sharp nose must’ve noticed it but he said nothing. Nico could swear he heard Grover mutter “Stingy.” But it made no sense to him.

* * *

Towards Christmas, the relationship Nico had with Will took a weird turn. Nico wasn’t that over Percy and Will wasn’t ready for being monogamous. Nico was getting over the effects of growing up in the 40s and getting more into the gay community and into being intimate, while Will was wrapped up in it and maybe with the gay community being this way to a degree or maybe because he was Apollo’s son he was a bit polyamorous. He liked messing around with other guys and Nico couldn’t blame him as he wasn’t having sex until recently. Will mentioned it when they started dating that he didn't like being exclusive. He did say he would try if Nico wanted him to but he preferred being free, and Nico was just unsure of what he wanted in the first place. He liked Will and he was grateful that Will was helping him with getting into the 21st century gay community. But his feelings to Percy… Will knew about his confusion, that was another reason they were not exclusive too, he told Nico he could experiment, especially with a certain son of Poseidon (whom Nico said was straight despite the rumors and the eyerolls from Will). Nico wanted to faithful and be that one gay guy that didn’t fuck around. Maybe it didn’t fit into his established ideas from the 40s or it was his personality but he let Will do as he pleased. Not to say Will fucked around too much but Will wasn’t comfortable with being with one single person, just the feeling of having the chance at polygamy made him feel better.

hen Nico took the next step in their relationship it didn't make his confusion disappear and fix his inner turmoil. Ever since they started getting intimate, there was the thought that this was too physical and not deep enough. Maybe the feeling was there since the beginning and Nico was just becoming more aware as more time passed and more "intimate" they got. Will’s smile was too straight, not crooked; his laugh not throaty enough. He was subtle and aware, not brash and oblivious. It wasn’t that being with Will wasn’t great or satisfying, Nico just thought if he was going to commit and ask someone to commit to him as well, it wasn’t going to be with Will. Will seemed to notice this too, he seemed to be aware since the beginning, really. When Percy invited Nico over for Christmas dinner with his family before going to camp Will told Nico to go and he was going to have a “celebration” with Stolls himself.

* * *

It was Annabeth who opened the door. Same old daughter of Athena with the unlikely friendship with the son of Poseidon. A common guest in Percy's house and a calming constant in his life. A calming constant in Nico's thoughts too as Percy was ever changing like the sea. And by gods, Percy seemed to change a lot over the last few months. Nico didn’t expect this change and couldn’t understand the reason either. But Percy was… different. He was wearing an old camp t-shirt and some jeans as always, but his jeans seemed so much tighter and the gashes on the tights that were from monster were just too eye catching for Nico. Percy’s hair had grown longer and his fringe was getting long, obscuring his pretty green eyes and making them gleam through the dark curtain. _Was that eyeliner?_ The most shocking change was the two piercings under his lip the last time he was over for thanksgiving. _Snake bites,_ that’s what they were called right? _At least there weren’t any new tattoos…_ Nico thought until he saw something dark peek out from the rips on his right tight.

From the open door he could see into the living room. The t-shirt, the jeans, the messy hair… It was the same things he wore before yet somehow different and Nico was interested. He wanted to see the full extend of the Percy’s tattoos. Especially those peeking from his thigh and on his navel. But he couldn't just do that. Still he was unable to stop his curiosity. “What’s with the new look?”  
“Well, Percy has always been rebellious.” Annabeth answered him instead. She knew Percy better than anyone besides the boy's mother. “Though some of his piercings and tattoos are hot as hell.” An unknown boy piped up from the living room. Percy just shrugged and motioned for Nico to come in to living room. “And you are..?” Nico was confused and slightly confused as this straight from a high school drama, jock looking guy being so familiar with Percy’ new tattoos and piercings. “I’m Chris.”  
“He’s my partner for the history project. And he was leaving now.”  
“Yeaaaa…” Chris sounded disappointed. “Next Christmas I guess.”  
“Maybe. See ya after break Chris.”

The guy took some papers and a book from the coffee table before leaving. He sent a wink to Percy that made Nico’s blood boil. Annabeth snickered after closing the door behind the jock. “You totally fucked him, right?” Percy didn’t blush or looked ashamed. He had a straight face as he answered like he was talking about going to McDonalds, like talking about an ordinary occurrence. “We messed around after starting on the project but mortals are… They lack stamina and everything that demigods have. And I can’t make it last more than a few weeks with them.” He paused. “Besides he wants to date seriously and I can’t do that with a mortal when I’m always in danger and I have to hide half of my life. And other stuff…”  
“I know what you mean.” Annabeth had a knowing look. She wouldn't share a secret for the life of her though. “Well let’s move on to food now that Nico’s here. I’m starving.”

Nico sat next to Percy on the table. He also saw that only him and Annabeth were invited to dinner, “This dinner is… less crowded than I expected.”  
“Well, Christmas is for family and close friends. I invited those closest to me. Unfortunately Grover was busy being Lord of the Wild.”  
“What about the Seven?”  
“They are great but most are too far away and we were together before them. And I… I’m just not for crowds nowadays.” Nico could relate. Annabeth had an understanding look on her face as well. “Keeping it simple and with people who can relate. We don’t want to worry them. We’re recovering still.” That made sense. Neither Annabeth nor Percy were people to show their pain or weaknesses. Percy would always put a smile and hide his true feelings, wouldn’t show his insecurities to others unless they were named Annabeth. In a way, it made butterflies swirl in his stomach, by knowing he was someone that Percy could show his weaknesses to. It made Nico feel weird, a feeling deeper than the idolized hero worship or the childhood crush he felt to Percy, when he felt Percy’s trust in him. When he could see that Percy noticed him and relied on him.

Over the rest of the dinner pleasant small talk was made. Percy and Annabeth told Nico about high school. He wanted to go to school, Bianca would’ve liked that too if he graduated. Sally invited Nico and Annabeth to stay over the night. Annabeth could take the guest bedroom and Nico could take the couch, and she wouldn't take no as an answer, not on Christmas night. They watched Grinch after dinner for no one’s pleasure but little Estelle’s before Sally and Paul took her to sleep and retired for the night themselves. Estelle, like most other babies was a ball of cuteness that drained her parents. After they left, Percy and Annabeth decided to introduce Nico to Rick and Morty. Absolutely genius they said. Before they started the show Percy went for a break in his room like Halloween. Nico was confused and Annabeth had a knowing look on her face. _Great, the daughter of Athena knew something that no one else did, nothing new but not any less annoying._ This time she seemed more inclined to share though. “Just go and find out yourself. He wouldn’t mind you knowing.” She gave him a push towards Percy’s bedroom.

Percy was on the fire-escape outside his window. There was pot on the railing with a glowing silver flower in it. Percy was leaning on the railing and looking down to the street, his back turned to Nico, but Nico could see puffs of smoke coming from him. _Was Percy smoking?_ What he smelled at Halloween wasn’t tobacco though. Nico called out to the Percy as he climbed out of window to join the older demigod outside. “What are you doing out in the cold?” Percy turned to face him. “Wasn’t expecting you.” He had what looked like a hand rolled cigarette with brown paper between his fingers. The unpleasant smell was more concentrated now that Nico was next to the burning herbs. Cannabis _._ “Didn’t take you for a stoner.”  
“Bold accusation. But it helps me relax. I have medical permission to have it, to make it legal. It's experimental reallt but it’s working well.” Percy took a hit. His eyes were already tinted red. “Working amazing. Stuff like watching movies or listening to music is much better. Everything feels so much alive and I just live them. Even just looking at the stars is so much better.” Nico wouldn’t have taken Percy for a stoner, and it was a rather harsh sounding way to put it. He seemed too used to it, too into it, definitely doing it regularly though. Nico himself didn’t have that much experience besides being there with Will a few times when he did it at some rare camp parties for older campers when they got bored. He had never seen Percy in those parties or at least not when he was smoking. “How does it feel?” Percy raised a questioning eyebrow. “Aren’t you dating Will?”  
“He probably does it less than you.”  
“Definitely. But he gets it from Stolls too. And he helped me get the medical permission for it.” Nico wasn’t surprised. Stolls smuggled all sorts of banned goods to camp, including condoms when Chiron was against anybody having sex in the camp grounds. “He offered but I never really took him up on it really. I am also afraid of getting high, I never felt it and I am afraid it will make me lose control."

Percy lazily took another hit from the joint. “I think I don’t.”  
“What?” Nico was confused. “Being in control.” Percy explained. “I think I don’t want to be in control anymore. All those lives depending on me… I never wanted to be a leader. I want a break and maybe someone else to do the leading. I’m done with this.” Another drag. “Besides weed isn’t like alcohol. It’s not losing control completely. It’s mostly relaxing. I relax and let go and kinda do what I feel like doing. I'm aware of what I am doing and everything.” Silence set in after Percy stopped talking. It wasn’t uncomfortable. “Are you high.”  
“Soon. I didn’t smoke earlier today. This will take full effect in a bit.”  
“How often do you smoke?”  
“Sometimes I start early in the day. I went to school high a few days too I guess. I do it in afternoons mostly, it helps me sleep too. If i don't feel like it I don't smoke, if I have a bad trip I take a break.” Nico watched the smoke coming from Percy’s lips after another drag. “Can I have some?” Nico had tried smoking before once with Will. Just a drag to get him coughing and stopping right after. He never felt like giving it another go. But now… He wanted be on the same wavelength as Percy. “You sure? You said you didn’t do it with even Will.”  
“I said I never got high. I tried once and it made me cough a lot and I didn’t even get high.”  
“You’ll cough now too. A drag won’t make most people high. And most people don’t get high the first few times. I didn’t.” Percy handed him the lit joint anyway. “Wanna finish this?”

Nico wordlessly took up Percy’s offering. He put it between his pale lips and took a drag’ keeping it in his mouth before sucking in more air and filling his lungs. He was coughing. Nico felt a warm and calloused hand slowly caress his back. “I’ll go and get my stuff to roll another one.” By the time Nico stopped his coughing fit Percy was back with a bud of dry green herb, a neon green grinder, some rolling paper and a filter tucked between his lips. Percy sat down on the cold iron of the fire-escape and patted next to him. “Finish that and we can try shotgunning with this one?”  
“Doesn’t shotgunning require us to kiss?” Nico remembered Will and Cecil doing it. He had been proposed as well but he enjoyed kisses more when he didn’t feel like coughing his lungs out. “For the best experience. You don’t have to. I know you’re with Will. But he is…”  
“We’re not really exclusive.” Nico felt more nervous about kissing Percy than anybody else. Clearly, he was wrong about Percy being straight and high chance the rumors floating in camp were somewhat true. The thought of kissing Percy made butterflies swarm Nico’s stomach. He sat down next to Percy. The chill of the iron was stinging but he didn’t care. He took another hit and coughed a bit more. Percy’s throaty chuckle was music to Nico’s ears. “I wanna try.”  
“Nice. Finish that first.” Nico took a shallow drag before putting his fingers up against Percy’s plush lips letting him finish the last bits of the joint. He crushed the leftovers to the ground to blow it out and threw it down to the street without a care.

Percy lit the new joint. “C’mere.” He turned to Nico and leaned down. He took a long drag before kissing Nico and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Nico broke this kiss to suck in some air and coughed right after. Percy giggled. “How did that feel? Besides the cough.”  
“Hot.”  
“Wanna continue?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You do it this time?” Nico gave a smile back before accepting the joint. He took a drag and kept it in his mouth before leaning in to kiss Percy. He blew the smoke into Percy’s mouth, it was easier and didn’t make him cough. Unlike Nico, Percy didn’t cough as he inhaled the smoke or break the kiss. He asked entrance to Nico’s mouth by licking his lips. Their tongues were dancing as he moved to straddle Nico’s lap.

The joint was forgotten in Nico’s hand. Percy was grinding down on Nico’s lap and he could to nothing to hide his erection, so he moved his hips up to meet the older demigod’s movements. Percy stopped kissing to suck on Nico’s neck. Nico toom a drag and the action brought Percy back to his lips to suck in the smoke before letting go. “More intense than I expected.”  
“Yeah.”  
“We can stop.”  
“I never said I want to stop.” Nico took a look at the blunt. “Maybe I wanna stop smoking this though.”  
“Take another hit if you want and I’ll finish it. Then we can go inside. I’m getting cold.” He took a moment. His eyes were red and blinking slowly. “Besides I can feel it and even if you don’t feel it yet you probably will soon too. We can continue inside and trust me we need to watch Rick and Morty when high, it will be epic.”

Annabeth was smirking and not paying any attention to the episode of Love, Death and Robots on the TV. “That took a while. I sent Nico to talk to you, not for you to get him high and molest him when he has a boyfriend.”  
“You’re just jealous. You can have some, it’s on my desk.” Percy rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch. “Go get high and leave us alone to make out some more.” Nico blushed and Annabeth laughed as she went to take Percy up on his offer. As soon as Nico sat down Percy was next to him and had his hand rubbing Nico’s tight. His voice was full of suggestion when he stated rather than asked, “Do we continue?”  
“I am confused.” Percy had a weird look on his face as he abruptly stopped his hand from moving. “You said you guys weren’t exclusive.”  
“Yes… But I… I wanted to be faithful when Will tells me that the gay community can be quite messed up and messing around is common, _normal_. He tells me to go wild and experiment and _enjoy_. I don’t know… I… I want to do this with you but I don’t want his to be a one-time thing.”  
“We can do it again. I like this too.”  
“Yeah but… I want it to be serious. I love you. I loved you for so long.”  
“I wasn’t your type?”  
“I lied. I thought you were straight and you loved Annabeth. And now… I wanna you. I wanna know all your tattoos and piercings. Better than that mortal.”  
“You’re jealous.” Percy said in a sing song voice. He had an eyebrow raised with a lopsided smile in his usual mischievous troublemaker style. “NO!” Nico blushed and Nico, the son of Hades _did not_ blush. “Maybe! Yes! But I have Will and I’m confused. I feel like… he was pushing me to you and I don’t know.” He sighed. “I think he knew.”  
“So…”  
“Can we date?” Nico’s voice was small. Percy sighed softly. “I don’t date three way, I am open for a threesome though.”   
“You and me, exclusively?”  
“Unless you feel like spicing things up. Look, Nico, you helped me so much in the past and I trust you. You understand and you are not flustering me with it. You know what Tartarus can do to people. And Nico, it took me a while to accept and I cannot deny it anymore, I am gay. I want a relationship, so that I am not alone, so that I have someone I can trust and lean on. Someone I can love. I know I can trust you to be that person. Ans as much as I'm fine with casual sex if it's a relationship then I want to do it right.”  
“I know, me too. I feel bad, like I am betraying Will. But this… feels right.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I know someone crushing hard on Will that can take his mind off you. And if that doesn’t work, Stolls can get your mind off anything.” Percy kissed him gently on the lips. Maybe another time they would've dwelled on it more and reached a better consensus. If everything wasn't so hazy and tinted with arousal.

It didn’t take long for Nico to deepen the kiss. They were moving in a sloppy, somewhat lazy way yet everything else around them felt hazy and the touch felt so much more sensitive. Percy’s hands were burning his skin. They were back to the position they had on the fire escape. “Annabeth will come back.” It hurt Nico to break the kiss. “She’ll see us.” Nico moaned as Percy bit down on his neck. Percy managed out a “She’ll go back to my room.”  
“It’s awkward.”  
“Nico.” Percy grumbled before he stopped biting Nico’s neck to meet his eyes. Percy’s eyes were red and drooping. “I’m high. I’m horny and I’m making out with a hot guy I really like. Annabeth will go back to my room or the guest room, her stuff is there already. She will be fine. Right now I really wanna suck your dick.” When he grabbed Nico’s erection over his pants, Nico couldn’t manage any answer besides an excited moan. This was so much better than anything he had experienced and he wasn’t sure if it was because of being high or because of being with Percy. All he knew was that inside something felt good, something felt _right_. He couldn’t bring himself to help Percy get on the floor between his leg and Percy dropped down clumsily, knocking his back to the coffee table. He picked himself up and was already opening Nico’s pants and pulling them down with his underwear as much as he could with Nico still sitting down before Nico even reacted. He felt slow and sluggish and just wanted to melt into the couch as Percy placed his mouth on his dick.

It wasn’t the first blowjob Nico had received. It was the first one from anybody besides Will. He always thought Will was good, Percy was better. He seemed to have lots of experience and no gag reflex as he swallowed Nico’s sizable dick all the way in the first go, his nose buried in dark curls above Nico’s cock. _Maybe it was a son of Poseidon thing, unable to choke and all…_ It didn't make any sense but Nico wasn't capable of thinking or focusing on anything but the wet lips around this burning flesh. The hot and wet mouth around him was too much for Nico’s high nerves to handle. He felt like burning up and melting down. There were stars behind his eyelids whenever he closed them. He gave a throaty moan “ _More_.” He felt Percy lazily smirk around his dick, lips stretch around his burning flesh. The older boy pulled away until only the tip was in his mouth. _Tease._ The roll of his tongue around head of Nico’s dick felt almost _divine_. The soft hot flesh moving against it and a solid metal pearl rolling against sensitive flesh… _The fucking tongue ring!_ Now the stars behind his eyelids were exploding in bright white. Percy worked on an erratic rhythm of deep throating, pulling back to play with the tip and sliding his lips up and down Nico’s cock. It was too much for the younger demigod’s oversensitive nerves, the unique feeling of the piercing’s metal rubbing and the wet and hot mouth covering and playing with his cock in all sorts of ways had Nico spill his cum. He let out a loud groan and Percy swallowed what he let out without sparing a drop.

Nico felt boneless but somehow found the strength to help Percy het back on his lap. “Was that good?”  
“Mind blowing.”  
“Well I need some mind blowing too.”  
“Then get off me.”  
“Just help me cum. I think my parents heard enough for tonight.” Percy pulled his t-shirt up and bit on the hem, exposing a belly button piercing and Minotaur and Fury tattoos under the Medusa head on his right side, the Fury mostly disappearing into his jeans. They looked almost alive to Nico’s hazy and high mind. When he opened and pulled down his jeans to reveal the mystery tattoo on his navel, the one Nico had been wondering about since Halloween. It was a tribal wave design stretching between his hipbones, barely above his flushed cock. Nico didn’t wonder too much about Percy being commando as if he was expecting something like this to happen and he was just too willing, too lewd. What he noticed more was that Percy was much more average sized than the rumors at the camp told him to be. _Nico’s own cock was more impressive and it felt good._

Percy pulled Nico’s hand to his dick, wrapping both their hands around it. He sat a slow rhythm that Nico soon broke to swat away Percy’s hand and take control. He moved faster and harder to make Percy gasp and let out muffled moans against the t-shirt he was clenching between his teeth. Percy reached a hand wet with spit and precum behind himself. _T_ _o finger himself,_ Nico thought. It made him move his hand faster, the thoughts of Percy stretching himself for Nico made him hard again almost. Percy came with a muffled moan and slumped on Nico’s shoulder and chest. Nico’s hand and their t-shirts were a mess.

Percy got off Nico’s lap and pulled his pants up. He didn’t seem bothered by the cum in his pants as he snuggled to Nico’s side. He grabbed Nico’s dirty hand to licked it to clean it up. “Jerking off when high feels pretty good. Way better than normal. Everything is more sensitive.”  
“Yeah. I felt great. Your blowjob was great.” Percy chuckled. “I feel flattered. Son of Poseidon, hero, absolutely no gag reflex and unable to choke.” Nico hit him on the arm but laughed along. “This was nice. Nicer than some dumb show.”  
“You did not just call Rick and Morty dumb!” Percy forced Nico to watch the show afterwards and it wasn’t dumb like Nico had expected. There were no weird feelings in the room, and it all felt right.

* * *

On a note, when Nico told all these things to Will, Will said it was about time and he could see it coming from the beginning. He also mentioned monogamy with Percy wouldn’t be easy and he winked. _Sly bastard._ Looks like Nico was late to the party and the last one to get Percy’s ass but he was determined to be the one to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully, I will post some more work to follow this one. I have some ideas that I can put down when I get time and hopefully I will once I get my Christmas break and decide be useful for once during a break. I would love to expand on this alternate ending that I am creating, share more about it (especially if people like it and want to see more of it.) For now I like I am being risky by writing smut for my first fanfic on AO3 but it is 1 a.m.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson though I am a big fan. (I have lost interest though and I will ignore Trials of Apollo because I only read the first book.)
> 
> I can't belive I am actually posting a fanfic for once and using AO3 to post, been so long since I posted anything anywhere! I am quite nervous. I think the website is better than fanfiction.net with the tags and everything and more specific, I wanted to use it. Trying my hand here and just sharing stuff. Hopefully there will be some people who like this stuff!
> 
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Update 11.09.2020: I am alive and updating and going over existing work before continuing "May Gods Help Us On The Journey Called Normal Life". That should help with all the typos and improve the quality a bit. I guess a beta reader could do better than me and my crappy English but I'm trying my best. Hopefully new stuff will be out soon.


End file.
